


come closer

by redpaint



Series: vegas, baby [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Bloodplay, M/M, Summer Break 2019, THIGH CHOMP, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:54:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21684070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redpaint/pseuds/redpaint
Summary: “Bite me,” Daniel says, no hesitation.
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Daniel Ricciardo
Series: vegas, baby [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563136
Comments: 9
Kudos: 70





	come closer

**Author's Note:**

> For the tumblr anon who requested daniel and charles in las vegas. This is... technically what you asked for.

Charles has his head on Daniel’s chest, tracing the line of his sternum with his index finger. There’s blood smeared over the skin, the only remaining evidence of what Charles’s fangs can do. “What does it feel like?” he asks.

Charles tried to bite himself, once, in a fit of desperation (he remembered how casually he used to bleed.) But it was no good; he couldn’t break the skin. He just went on with his interminable hunger and the suspicion that it would hurt, badly.

Daniel, propped up against the pillows in this ocean of a bed, just smirks. “It feels like right after you nut and she keeps sucking.” Charles shoves Daniel’s shoulder but laughs a little in spite of himself.

“What?” Daniel says, feigning indignance. “It’s true! It’s intense. Really intense. But obviously I like it or I wouldn’t keep asking you to do it.”

“But it hurts,” Charles says. Just a statement of fact.

“Well, kind of, but at that intensity, I’m not sure you can really tell pain from pleasure.”

Charles hums thoughtfully. He’s not sure why he even asked. When the blood is in his mouth it’s the only thing he can think about. Whether it hurts is a distant thought. And when it’s not, once he uses every ounce of self-control to stop, well, he’s not sure Daniel could tell him anything that wouldn’t make him feel like a monster.

Daniel doesn’t seem to have the same hangups, though. He hauls Charles up to the head of the bed to kiss him, knotting fingers into his hair to keep him there. Charles wonders if Dan can taste the iron on his tongue. He’s rocking his hips against Charles’s thigh.

“Jesus, just talking about it—” Daniel whispers against his lips, and it sends a wave of guilt and vicious heat through him. His mouth is already watering. It comes in handy when Dan urges him down the bed and pushes between his lips with a hiss of relief, already leaking precome on Charles’s tongue. The evidence of how much he wants this. It makes Charles dizzy. “Bite me,” Daniel says, no hesitation.

Charles isn’t sure that he could ignore Daniel’s request if he tried. He pulls off his cock, still stroking it with one hand, and leans down to finally lick over the tattoos on Daniel’s thigh. He has no idea how the ink will heal, but he’s too far gone to really care. Daniel is whining above him, he's finding the location of the vein with animal instinct, and then his mouth is flooding with blood. Every sense feels razor-sharp; the commotion on the strip below suddenly reaches their penthouse, the feeling of the luxury sheets, slowly blooming red with the drops he can’t gulp down, is an overwhelming sensation against his knees. Every place that’s he’s touching Dan’s skin feels hot enough to burn. He could do this forever.

But he doesn’t. Dan tenses up tight and comes all over Charles’s hand, muffling a yelp in the pillows. Charles forces himself to stop. The blood runs down his chin and onto his chest. Dan is staring down at him, eyes half-lidded, smiling stupidly.

Charles thinks he must _look_ like a monster, too. Or does this livery of red trick Daniel into thinking that he’s something more?

**Author's Note:**

> title from come closer by boy harsher, the only thing i listened to while coming up with this
> 
> this is (obviously) a work of fiction. don't link it to anyone involved thaaaanks.
> 
> tumblr - redpainterly


End file.
